404musicfandomcom-20200214-history
Relatively Confident
"Relatively Confident" is a song by 404 (named Keeponrockin404 at the time of release). The song was released as the first single off of his debut studio album, Issues With Aggression. A music video was originally released for the song to YouTube on February 3, 2014. Lyrics Yo, relatively confident. I think it's time to teach you all a lesson A lesson about who you should be messin' with All y'all think I'm just some bitch You all think that you can mess with me But it's time I put this stupid myth to rest If you try to fuck with me you're under arrest 'Cause I'll tell the cops on you What else will I do? I might kill you I think I really could if I tried Not like you'd care, you already died 'Cause I shot you Or maybe I just called 911, I don't know But I know that you'd be miserable if you cross me 'Specially if you cross me in the NYC 'Cause I'm a G Yeah I said it Why don't you fight me, and then you'll see Because I'm relatively confident That I'd kill I'm relatively confident Just for the thrill Yes, I'm relatively confident That I can win any fight that I'm in I'm relatively confident If you pull a gun on me, you'll see The trouble you'd be in with the LAPD 'Cause I'd report you, uhhh... Bitch! But I'm not a bitch, I 'm just a snitch Who is a bitch? You are a bitch! Bitch! I rap so fast that my lyrics will kill you They're so bad it'll make you sad But not bad as as in actually bad Bad as in good silence spoken I'm fucking awful at this. Oh shit, where was I? Oh yeah I'm relatively confident That I'd kill I'm relatively confident Just for the thrill Yes, I'm relatively confident That I can win any fight that I'm in I'm relatively confident I have more money than you I have more bitches than you I have more kittens than you I have more possessions than you This makes me better than you You're just a window that I can break through And you'll try to take this from me But remember what I said about the LAPD? Don't forget the authority I never have I'm a law-abiding citizen While you're spending all of your time in the prison I'm over here, petting my kittens Remember those, did you think I'd forget? 'Cause I've got them all here In an octet Yes, 8. That's a lot And what do you got? You've got squat Yes, none. That ain't much But at the very least you can still eat lunch For now, until you're dead Well it won't be long, you know why? 'Cause I'm relatively confident That I'd kill I'm relatively confident Just for the thrill Yes, I'm relatively confident That I can win any fight that I'm in I'm relatively confidentCategory:Songs Category:Singles